Oneshots
by Niclo121212
Summary: GumixRin, GumixLily, Mofo and suggested RinxLen. For now. I'll definitely be back and adding more to make this into a proper collection! T, just to be safe.


Rin and Gumi had been best friends ever since she could remember. They laughed together, sang together, even choreographed a whole dance number at their school dance once so they could have their first kiss at the same time; but lately, something was... off.

Rin had started acting all cute lately, whenever Gumi was around. She would blush if Gumi mentioned her new hair-bow or clips, and nod enthusiastically whenever Gumi talked about anything that made her happy. It was scaring her. AS far as she knew, she was straight, and her love life had never been anything but normal. Except a minor twincest incident, but that wasn't a big deal. Everybody shipped her with her brother at some points in time, including Gumi and SeeU, her other best friend. But she didn't... that is to say, she wasn't... well, she didn't ever say that she did _not_ find Gumi attractive. Nor did she claim that she _never_ lay awake at night thinking of her best pal in town, mainly because nobody ever asked.

She knew that Gumi was bisexual. Everybody did. She and Lily had been dating for two years when Lily randomly broke it off to be with somebody else, and then ran back to Gumi when she got rejected by a surprisingly _straight_ Yuzuki Yukari. Rin had spent that week comforting her best friend and spending many a night with her phone, making sure that Gumi never felt alone or scared by the whole ordeal. It had taken her months to get over it, because she had been so in love with Lily.

Momo and Defoko had started going out earlier that month, and when they heard of Gumi's incident, took it upon themselves to make her feel loved. They went everywhere with her, and they did everything she wanted. One day at the mall, when they accidentally ditched her, she found herself biting back the words, _Piss off. She's __mine__! _After that day, she was fairly sure she knew that the truth had finally decided to make an appearance in her conscious mind: She was in love with Gumi Megpoid, her best friend since grade school.

She kept to herself after that. Tried to spend as little time as possible with 'girl talk', and stayed more with the usual 'small talk'. But one day, at lunch, she could no longer evade the truth. Especially when Gumi said what she said.

"Hey, Rin-chan!" Gumi plunked down in her seat in the cafeteria across from Rin. "Guess what?"

"What?" Rin dropped her half-eaten PB&J to listen to Gumi speak.

"I. Got. Asked. Out!" Gumi squealed.

"By who?" Rin said, disappointed and a little irritated. _Now now, _she chided herself. _Stop being so protective. She's not your girlfriend!_

"By... Akoi!"

"Oh. Akoi."

"Rinny-chan..." Gumi said to her best friend, eyebrows furrowed. "I said no."

"Huh?" Rin dropped the orange she had been peeling. "Wha- why?"

"Because, little miss dork-a-lot, I like somebody else."

"Who? Is it Lily? I knew it!"

"No stupid."

"Momo?"

"That peach freak? No thank you."

"Defoko, then."

"Uh, no."

"Teto, maybe?"

"Pft, please! She would beat me with French bread while screaming 'Teen Titans!'."

"Then who-"

"_You_, idiot."

Rin practically passed out then and there.

"I like you a lot," Gumi continued, slumping towards the center of the table. "I have for a while now, and I know you will never accept me as your lover, but I hope that this won't-" Gumi was cut off, her eyes widening. Why?

Rin had kissed her.

The lunchroom fell silent.

Everybody had dropped their lunches to gape at the supposedly straight girl kissing her best friend. Len, who had an eternal crush on his first girlfriend ever, sighed. _Yep,_ he thought. _That lucky space freak stole her from me. Darn!_

Rin, however, couldn't stop smiling for the rest of the week.

_A/N: Hey guys! Niclo here~_

_So, since my story about Crypton High is discontinued for the moment, I decided to write a *ahem short ahem* one-shot to entertain you. I swear, I'm capable of writing long things! Usually. This might become a collection of one-shots as I write them, including some old ones. You should know that, while GumixRin is cute and all, I personally support RinxLen and GumixLily FAR more than I support GumixRin or *cough disgusting cough* LenxKatio. Seriously, if they ever become official, I will commit suicide. Sorry~ - they're just more like brothers in my eyes. T-T don't hurt m-me..._

_Love ya'll!_

_~Niclo_

_DISCLAIMER:_

_I, Niclo the Princess of Wonderland, TOTALLY own Vocaloid. Piss off, Crypton!_

_Rin: She doesn't, actually._

_Me: *pulls out knife* Get in the cage, Rin!_

_Rin: Pfft, naw, I got this! *runs me over with steamroller*_

_Me: Ehhhh..._


End file.
